Supernatural
by TheVampDiaries
Summary: The Winchester brothers fall in love with a Vampire named Rose, she helps Sam try to get Dean out of his deal. It's a long raod for love, but Rose ahs many secrets, including a personal hatred for Demons. Post Season 3.
1. Vampires, Demons and Shapeshifters

A/N: I cant give you much info without giving the story away, so read this chapter and it should become clear.

Graciee

Disclaimer: I own Rose. That's it.

* * *

"Sam, watch out!"

Sam ducked right in time to avoid a Vampire attacking him. Dean ran over with a knife and cut it's head off, it rolled right by Sam's feet and he sighed, letting his head fall back onto the ground.

His brother looked down at the Vampire head. "Head's up."

Sam groaned and stood up. "Any others?"

"Not that I've seen." A crash sounded down the sewer and Dean shined his torch down in the direction. "Maybe...Im gonna go check it out." Dean walked down where he heard the crash and Sam looked for something he could use to cut the head off a Vampire if one came.

Once Dean had disappeared, Sam's back was pinned to the wall and a Vampire had him pressed up against her. "Sam Winchester. _God_, I've wanted to meet you." Her eyes raked his face and smiled. "Im Rose."

Sam struggled against her, trying to get free. He started to talk but Rose cut him off. "Uh-uh-uh. No yelling for you brother, I have a propisition. One I know you'll like."

"What is it?" He asked, keeping his voice low so Dean wouldn't hear.

She smiled. "Thats better. Well, I know how to save your brother from going to hell, is that something you'll be interested in?"

"I already have someone helping me."

"Ah, yes, that Demon..._Ruby_. Are you really listening to a _Demon_, Sam?"

"Any reason I should listen to a _Vampire_?"

"Heres two: I like you and I use to be a hunter. Yup, I was hunting Vampires and one mission went horribly wrong." She chuckled. "I was hunting with your father."

Sam's face paled. "What?"

"I was hunting with your father." She repeated sadly. "He was a good man, he told me about you two when we met at a bar. We had a few drinks and soon we both found out that we were both hunters. Then we spoke for hours. He was really proud of you and your brother. I know he still is." Rose loosened her grip on him but pressed closer. "The things he told me about you," she licked her lips. "Im so glad I met you, now, let me help you. It's the least I can do for your father."

"Come back to the motel with me and my brother, we can talk there."

Rose thought this over for a bit. "Fine. No tricks, because no matter who your father is, I will kill you." she threatened and let go of him completely, but not moving.

Sam swallowed and didn't make a move to get her away from him. "Are you gonna move?" he asked.

Her face was so close to his she could smell his sweet breath. She didn't answer for a long time, finally, she moved back. "Your brothers coming." She told Sam and looked to her right as soon as Dean came jogging up.

"I found none, but I think one is heading toward you..." His words trailed off when he saw Rose and lifted his knife up. "I see I was right."

"No!" Sam yelled and stepped infront of Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Sam, im a Vampire. If I wanted to avoid an attack, I could."

"Smart, but I could have your head off in ten seconds."

Rose's face scrunched up. "Ugh, Im gonna save_ him_?" She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I see how he's related to your father."

Dean stepped forward, the knife in the air and ready to swing at the mention of his father when Sam pushed Dean into the wall. "No." He repeated.

"What the hell, Sam? Shes a Vampire!"

"Im aware of that." Sam said and looked at her. "Ill tell you at the motel, we gotta get going."

Sam took Rose's wrist and pulled her along, still not trusting her entirely. She followed him and looked back at Dean to catch the sarcastic look.

* * *

Once they were at the motel, Dean was pacing back and forth. "No, no, no! I agreed to a Demon but there is no way in hell im taking Dracula in."

"Dracula was a guy." Rose pointed out.

"_Sorry,_ the resemblance is too strong." He shot back.

"Listen, monkey. Im here to help you, you cant trust Ruby, shes a liar and a Demon." Rose was leaning on the wall near the door, a quick escape if Dean had a hissy fit. Instead he came to stand right in front of her.

"Give me a reason to trust you."

Rose pulled out her wallet from her back pocket and took a crumpled old photo out and showed him. "Me and your father."

Dean took it and stared at it for a long time, it was his dad. And that was definitely Rose, black long wavy hair, grey stormy eyes, full pink lips and a light blush on her cheeks. Sam came to stand up next to him and he looked down at the picture too.

"I may be a murderer, I may be a bitch and I may be someone no one can trust. But, believe me,_ I am not a liar_." She stood infront of the door, ready to walk out. "Am I in, or not?"

Sam looked up at Dean, his eyes pleading, they needed the help and he trusted Rose. After a long time, Dean put the picture in his back pocket. "Your in." He sat down in the nearest chair and picked up Sam's laptop. "Im gonna do some digging, you two get some sleep."

"Im gonna go get something to eat for us, be right back." Sam said and took his wallet and Dean's keys.

"Be careful with my baby." Dean yelled after Sam as he shut the door.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" Rose asked and Dean nodded to one of the double beds.

"There."

"Your gonna sleep with your brother?"

Dean winced in disgust and shut the laptop. "God, no. Im gonna be researching."

Rose's eyes went to the two beds. "How about we take shifts? We both need Sam safe, if he dies, then your gonna go make another deal that im going to have to wriggle myself into to help."

Dean considered it for a moment and nodded. "Fine, but can I ask you something?"

Rose sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, shoot."

"Why are you helping us? It cant just be for my dad, theres nothing you can get from that, so why?"

Rose found something interesting on the ground to stare at, and for a second, Dean thought she wasn't going to answer. "I miss hunting, going on adventures...and when I turned into a Vampire, your dad stayed, trying to help me. I need to pay him back for that, and the only way I can think of is getting his son out of this mess. Believe me, im glad you saved Sam like that. But did you ever stop to think what your Dad might have said if he were here? I know, hes your brother, your family and you love him...but think of the family who did that for you." After that, Rose stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked softly.

"Im hungry."

"Sam went out to get food."

"Not that type of hungry." She shut the door behind her and went into town. She ran into a family in town, a man, woman and girl, she had to be about 9. The man was about 23, the woman, 22 and the child, 9. Rose almost screamed in frustration that the kid was her favourite type of blood: _A+ Positive._

The girl jumped around, excited as the entered a pet shop. Rose watched for a long time before the girl came out holding a Jack Russel Terrier puppy. She kissed it's forehead. "Im naming you Jack!" The puppy barked as if he understood that and licked her face. She giggled and hugged the puppy to her, as if protecting him from everything.

Rose waited until the parents came out and into the car, the little girl protested though.

"But I need to get Jack a collar!"

"Isobel, we can get one tomorrow."

"But I need one now! What if he escapes tonight? I need to get him a collar!" The little girl begged.

Her parents eventually caved and gave her $20 to run in and grab a collar for the dog. Rose watched as the little girl put the puppy in the back and ran into the pet shop again, she followed. Rose went where the dog collars were and the little girl picked out a black one with spikes on it. "Did you get a new dog?" Rose asked.

The girl - Isobel - smiled. "Yes! His names Jack, I got him just before. Hes so cute and sweet. Hes my first dog, im a only child so I get lonely, Im homeschooled and dont have many friends. He's all I got." She smiled sadly.

"I know another thing that might make you happy." Rose said with a small smile. Isobel's head snapped up to her, her eyes round and big, looking at her as if she were a goddess.

"Really? What?"

Rose took the girls hand. "Come with me." She led Isobel to the back door - if she went out the front she was certain the parents would grab Isobel - and out into the back alley.

"So, what is it?" Isobel asked excitedly.

Rose kneeled down to the little girl with a grin. "_Death_." And Rose ripped into the girls skin, she wasn't even thinking of the age or her screwed up life, she was only thinking 'Hungry'. It wasn't her fault that Isobel was her favourite blood type.

The girl screamed and thrashed, but Rose clamped a hand onto her mouth. She took her mouth away from her neck. "Dont worry, it will only get worse." Rose said, the girl relaxed and Rose went back to feeding from that sweet blood on her neck. Rose moaned into it and tore deeper, the girl just let her. Rose wanted to freak out because the girl was fine with it, but she thought if she let Isobel live then she would tell the world what just happened. Granted no one would believe her, she wasn't going to have hunters over hearing and killing her.

Once the girl fell limp and the blood slowed, she took her mouth away from her neck and watched as the girl went cold and pale.

"Isobel?"

Rose looked down the alley, hearing her parents footsteps, she disappeared into the night. But only sitting on the rooftop of the petshop and watching in horror at what she just did. But, it was either the kid or Sam OR Dean.

She felt so guilty, she couldn't stand the watch the weeping parents and she started walking back to the hotel.

* * *

When Sam returned, he had two burgers and three cokes. "Wheres Rose?" He asked.

"Hunting. She got hungry."

"But I jus- Oh."

It was obviously gonna take time for them to realise shes a Vampire. They sat opposite eachother and ate in silence until Dean broke it. "You do that Rose is killing someone, right?"

Sam nodded and finished his burger, he looked out the window. "How long do you think she'll be?"

Dean put the rest of his burger down. "How are you so calm about this? We are working with a Vampire."

"We've met good ones before."

"But she is drinking human blood."

"I know...but we need her."

Dean walked towards the bed and lay down on one. "Whatever."

"Wheres Rose going to sleep?"

"We're taking shifts."

"When's mine?"

"We'll wake you up." Dean closed his eyes, trying to block out any unwelcome noise.

Then the door opened and his eyes opened. Rose walked in with blood on her lips, cheek and shirt. He should have been disgusted and only hoped that it was Bambi and not some poor innocent.

She walked straight to the bathroom without a word and she licked her lips, using a wet towel to clean her face and her bloody hands. She took her white tank off and walked out in her black lacy bra. Both brothers were looking at her. She went to the drawer and pulled out one of Sam's shirts. She tugged her jeans off, standing there in her bra and undies and not caring that both brothers were now gawking at her. She put Sams buttoned up shirt on and looked at both of them. "See something you like?" She asked them.

Sam looked away and Dean shut his eyes. She went to the window-seat and sat down, watching the rain pour down. Sam walked over to her and handed her a gun with rocksalt in it, a gun with silver bullets in it and the only knife that could kill a demon. She looked up at him. "I have weapons." She bared her teeth and hissed, he didn't even budge.

"Just in case." He moved to his bed and kicked his shoes off, pulling his T-shirt off and laying back in bed.

Rose watched him for a bit, he wasn't facing her but she knew he wasn't asleep yet. She looked at Dean next and he was looking right at her, not even shutting his eyes or looking away in embrassment to be caught staring. They stared eachother right in the eyes, millions of messages running through. She heard Sam's soft snoring and consentrated on that beautiful noise. She liked him, she would defend him, but if she had to...she would kill him.

Sensing that Rose was having a inner battle in her head, he sat up and took his shirt off, and kicked off his shoes. He made his way over and sat opposite her on the window-seat. "I cant sleep, you might aswell get to bed and let me take the first shift."

"How about we both just stay up?" She suggested. "When one gets tired the other will just stay up."

Dean nodded, his leg nearest to the window rested under him while his other was stretched out, trapping Rose to the window. Rose had her legs curled up under her, if he bent down just a little he could see up the shirt. He wasn't going to take the slap or fangs though.

"You changed right infront of us."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you always state the obvious?"

"No, not really. Today has just been _full _of surprises though." He noticed she still had a little blood on the corner of her lips and he used his thumb to wipe it away. Rose looked at him as if he had just squashed a fly on her forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Blood." He told her and showed her his now pink thumb.

She instantly relaxed and nodded.

"You like Sam."

"Okay, what the hell? First, you act like you hate me and want to kill me. Now, your trying to be nice and make small talk? Really?"

Dean leaned forward, suddenly angry. "Your going to be road tripping with us! I didn't want us bitching every five damn seconds, I thought maybe if we are friends or could at least tolerate each other, then Sam would be happy."

"This is all for Sam? So none of this nice thing is real?"

"It's all for Sam."

Suddenly, she felt tired, really tired as if she stayed up another minute she'd go crazy and kill someone. "You take first shift." She said and walked towards Dean bed. She laid down, her back facing him, and pulled the covers up.

He regretted it, as soon as he said it, he regretted it. Nothing he could do now though, it was out of his hands. He stayed up the whole night.

* * *

The next morning, Dean was packing the car and Rose was helping Sam pack his bags.

"We're going to have to get you some clothes." He told her. "Cant always be wearing mine." Sam teased her and she chuckled, looking down at her jeans and one of Sam's black T-shirts that she knotted at the side.

"Yeah, guess we can find one in the next town. Where are we going, by the way?"

"Georgia, Virginia." He said and told her about the attacks that happen every full moon.

"Werewolves?" She asked, every fortnight was a full moon. If the attacks were on a full moon, it couldn't be too big a stretch.

"We think so, we'll see when we get there." He smiled and she nodded. Not only one day with her and he was already beggining to like her, he could see what his father did, she was pretty and outgoing, never took 'no' as an answer. She was fearless.

Rose put one of Sam's jeans in his bag when she caught him staring at her, she couldn't help but stare back. She could hear his heart quicken and blood pump faster, she wanted it. Him. All of him.

Just like he wanted her. He dropped the jacket he was holding and leaned down slowly, giving her time to move away if she wanted too. She never did. Rose leaned up, eager to press her lips to his when a cough sounded at the door.

"Sorry to break your lovers kiss, but we gotta get going." Dean said and stalked out the door. She could hear him slam his car and she sighed.

"Is he always so cranky?"

"In the morning, always."

She laughed and put her bloody tank top in his bag. "I'll clean that off when we get there, okay?" He nodded and zipped his bag up, she put on her black converse and went to the car. Dean was looking out the windshield and couldn't seem to see her. She got in the back seat and laid down.

"Your shoes better not be muddy."

"If they were I would have wiped it on you."

"No fighting when Sam gets in the car."

"Aw, you mean I have to put up with your fakeness? Fine."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Just dont make him upset or hurt him."

"I would never hurt him! Just because im a Vamp-"

"Im not talking about you being a Vampire."

She caught up with what he meant and she faltered. "I would never hurt him." She repeated and closed her eyes, desperate to get the sleep she never got last night. Sam jumped in and told Dean to stop by the nearest shop when they enter Georgia. It was going to be about a 2 hour drive from where they were and when they got on the road, Dean had a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Dean, do you want me to drive?"

"No, im fine. I didn't get much sleep last night."

That was true, he never went to wake Rose up from her not sleeping state. He stayed up the whole time and that bugged her. More then it should.

They had been on the road for about an hour and Sam was was on his laptop while Rose and Dean had an arguement. Again.

"You missed the turn!"

"I did _not_!"

"_Im the one_ with the map!"

"_Im_ the driver!"

Sam ignored there bickering and searched up on Werewolves, ignoring the death threats that went back and forth.

"I swear to god, if you dont shut up im going to _rip_ your head off with my bare hands!"

"If you dont go back and take the other turn im going to _rip_ your throat out and feed on your blood!"

"_I'll _kill you both if you dont shut up!" Sam yelled.

Dean looked straight ahead, ignoring everything that Sam was saying, only concentrating on the destination. A sign said that Georgia was five miles back, he looked into the rear view mirror and watched Rose smirk in satisfaction.

"Told you."

"Okay, thats it." Dean pulled over on the road and hopped out, opening Rose's door and dragging her out by her hand. "This is not going to work if you keep fighting with me. I was told that if I try and get out of this agreement - Sam dies. I dont want you with us, your putting my brother at risk of dying. Again. And I wont have that. So either leave and drink a little girl, or get in the car and shut up."

Rose looked at him in hatred, pulled her arm back and socked him in the face. "Dont joke about that little girl comment." She said and got back in the car. She watched Dean with his mouth open and getting back in the car, out of the corner of her eye. That little girl comment had pissed her off, big time. Especially after she just did.

Sam didn't dare say a word to either of them, he pretended to read but was listening to both of them huffing and sighing in anger.

* * *

As soon as they got to Georgia, Rose hopped out and started walking towards the police station.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, shutting the car door behind him.

"Getting information, you go talk to the family. Meet up at the Local Coffee Shop." She walked into the police station and saw a young policeman, he would be about 19. She walked over and smiled. "Hi, I was hoping you could help me?"

"Of course, what do you need?"

Rose locked eyes with him and leaned forward. "There was a family, up the road from here and the wife claimed that her husband attacked her in the old museum? Do you think I could see the tape?"

The policeman looked into her eyes for a long time and then nodded. "Right this way." He led her down one of the three hallways and into the last room. They sat down infront of the surveilence cameras and he put one of the tapes on the desk in. She stood behind his chair, watching the screen carefully as the wife was checking out a greek god '_Zeus_' and saw a man come up to her, she smiled and kissed his cheek. The woman motioned to the greek god statue and the man watched her, grabbed her by the hair and slammed her on the floor. He looked up at the camera and took one of his wifes shoes and threw it at the camera.

Rose noticed the most obvious thing that a human could miss and looked at the policeman with a smile. "Would you be able to get me a cup of coffee? Ill just put the tape back."

The policeman nodded and jumped up to get her coffee. Once he was out of sight, she rewinded it just before he threw her shoe and paused. His eyes were lit up, she shook her head in confusion. "It has to be a flare or..." Her face paled. "Shapeshifter." She heard footsteps coming down the hall and she grabbed the tape and shoved it in her back pocket. Thankfully, it wasn't one of those ginormous ones. She opened the door just as the policeman was about to, she smiled. "Hey, thanks, the tape is on the desk. Forget I was here." She smiled, took the coffee and walked down the hall and out the door, making her way over to the Coffee Shop.

* * *

"So, your husband _attacked_ you?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yes! How many times must I say? He grabbed me by the _hair_ and threw me on the floor like I was some kind of uh-uh..._rag doll_!" The woman cried, she was blonde with ice blue eyes. She was beautiful, but she had a scar going down the side of her face.

Sam leaned forward hesitantly. "So, he just...grabbed you? Are you sure it wasn't a...dog?"

The woman opened her mouth and closed it like a fish. "A dog? Are you on _crack_ or something?"

Dean cleared his throat. "He's just, he's had a little too much to drink." He smiled at her and gave Sam a look before looking back at the woman. "What's your name?"

"Cindy."

"And your husband?"

"Ex husband! Mark..."

"So, he was your husband and he just suddenly attacked you?"

She sighed. "Yes!" She stood up. "I think you should go."

Sam and Dean stood up and walked out of the house, protesting the whole time. Once the door was shut in their face, Dean looked over to the Coffee shop and saw Rose sitting there, drinking Coffee and fingering a tape. "Son of a bitch." Dean muttered and stomped over to the Coffee shop next to a grinning Sam.

"You got the evidence?" Sam asked and sat opposite her.

Rose smiled and put her Coffee down. "He was puddy in my hands." She put the tape on the table. "Impressed?" She looked up at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Even if you weren't here, we could get it."

"Your just jealous because you dont have nice legs."

Dean glared and Rose giggled. "Shapeshifter." She announced. "All the signs are there."

"It wasn't a werewolf?"

"She said her _husband_ attacked her, not her _family dog_. It couldn't have been a werewolf anyway, they were at a museum. He would have known he was a werewolf from previous full moons." Rose stood up and downed the rest of her Coffee. "God, thats hot. Anyway, im gonna go get some clothes, you two have fun. I'll pick a motel, call you guys and tell you where I am. 'Kay?"

Dean looked at her as if she were crazy. "Since when did you become our boss?"

"Since I know how to save your ass from hell." Rose looked at both of them. "See you soon." She said and left.

Dean watched her back for a long time, once she disappeared he whirled on Sam. "Do you see what you've gotten us into? We're like freaking slaves to this chick!"

"That _'chick'_ has a name."

"Yeah! And _fangs_! Hell, Im already on her bad side." Dean rubbed the back of his neck and was shaking his head.

Sam rolled his eyes. "If she wanted to kill you she would have. If she wanted you to die she wouldn't be helping us. Think, Dean. Just because we aren't working with Ruby anymore doesn't mean we cant work with someone else."

"Yeah, when were you going to tell me?" A new voice joined and the brothers turned to see Ruby standing there, hands on her hips and looking furious.

"Ah, crap." Dean said and glared in the direction Rose walked off.

"Ruby..." Sam started.

"No! We had a _deal_ Sam!" Her eyes turned black and Dean stepped forward.

"Your a Demon, we have no choice! Deal's off, I rather stick with the Vampire."

"How nice of you." Said Rose from behind him.

Dean jumped and turned around. "_Freaking supernatural freaks_!"

"Very mature." Ruby praised.

Rose rolled her eyes and stepped up to Ruby, she had changed. Rose was now wearing black skinny jeans, a red halter and a black leather jacket. "Get out of here, we dont need your help."

Ruby, dressed in: Blue jeans, black t-shirt and a brown leather jacket, got in Rose's face. "Dont threaten me, kid."

Rose smiled, and then grabbed her by the neck. "I can kill you. You know I can too, dont make me do it." Rose dropped the Demon to the ground and turned to Sam. "Here." She chucked him a room key. "I'll be talking to our victim." With one last look at Ruby, she stalked off. Not even looking in Dean's direction.

The oldest brother looked at Ruby. "What does she mean she can kill you?"

"Exactly what she said." Ruby choked out, massaging her throat. "Shes not like other Vampires." Straightening up, she looked at the brothers in disgust. "Fine. Go to hell, Dean. That's exactly where shes going anyway._ Goodbye, Sam_." She said and she was gone.

Both of them thanked god that the Coffee shop wasn't crowded.

* * *

"Do you have any children, Cindy?" Rose asked, leaning forward to hold the woman's hand.

Cindy grasped her hand tightly and nodded. "Three. Two boys and one girl."

Rose nodded. "So, he was the father?"

"Yeah, not biological. But, he was the father."

"Ill be right back, okay?" Rose stood up and went outside, grabbing her cell phone and calling Sam.

"Yeah?" He said when he answered.

"I got something."

"And?"

"Each victim has three kids. The husband not being the biological father, think it means something?"

She heard alot of typing on the other end, and alot of cursing.

"What is your brother doing?"

Sam sighed. "Having a fit, look, come back soon, okay? He wants to ask questions and I dont think I can deal with an angry Dean for another minute."

Rose laughed. "Yeah, okay." She hung up and walked back inside. "Excuse me, Cindy? I need to go, but we can discuss this another time if you like."

"Okay." Cindy said weakly and started crying into a tissue.

* * *

"_YOU CAN KILL DEMONS_?"

"Jesus christ, can you not talk so loud?" Rose walked into the room and put a hand on Sam's shoulder in greeting. He touched it for a second in acknowledgement and went back to searching backrounds on Shapeshifters.

"Can _I _not talk so loud? _I_ dont know, can _you_ tell the truth?"

She could tell he was getting frustrated and she wanted him to shut up and to just stop talking. She looked at Sam. "We're gonna take this outside, okay?" Sam nodded and she walked outside, dragging Dean by his arm. "Now can you keep your voice down? You did say not to make Sam upset."

Millions of expressions crossed Dean's face, she could see he was having an inner battle with himself. "I dont want you getting close with Sam."

Rose rolled her eyes. "He's a big boy, Dean. He can make decisions for himself." She began to walk away but Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She tried to get her arm free but he never budged. He was very aware she could get out of his grip by breaking an arm. But, she never did. After awhile of her struggling, they were both breathing heavily and their chest rose and fell with each breath.

The rain fell harder, soaking them both. Her thick black hair was now clinging to her face, her eyes squinting to keep the rain out. It was so cold, her lips were pinker then usual. She looked flushed and Dean had a hard time looking at her without kissing her. Ah, crap. He thought. Am I seriously falling for a Vampire? The way she looked at him, his lips and his soaked hair dripping from his face said everything. Yeah, he was falling for her. She was beautiful and she wouldn't stop looking at him.

Rose broke free of his hold and stepped back. "We're too much alike Dean, we're destined to be best friends or worse enemies. Tell me when you've decided." She walked back to the motel and shut the door. Sam jumped up and picked up one of the towels on the bed and wrapped it around her.

"You okay?" He asked, rubbing her arms.

Rose leaned into him. "Yeah."

Sam held her to him, his arms wrapped around her. Her arms went under his jacket and wrapped around his waist, holding him to her. She couldn't get enough. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

Sam leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, she kissed back sweetly before he bit her lip gently. She got rough and had him pinned under her on the bed, biting his lip back just as gently as he did. Her lips left his and went to his cheek, jaw and neck. His breath hitched when her tounge darted out to taste his neck. She lifted her face and looked him straight in the face. "I wont hurt you." She said and moved her lips back to his. He kissed back just as eagerly and moved his hands to rest on her hips.

His eyes were closed as she kissed him, but her eyes were open. And white.

* * *

Dean knew very well what was going on inside and he sat on the sidewalk, ignoring the moaning coming from the room.

Then Rose walked up in only her underwear and bra.

"What the _f_-"

"Save it! Where is that son of a bitch? Im gonna freaking kill him!"

"You were just...your in..."

"_Shapeshifter_, Dean! Wake up!" Rose walked past him, threw the door open and grabbed the Shapeshifter off of Sam and threw it in the wall. "You bastard." She snarled and pinned it, digging her fangs in it's neck.

Sam jumped up, grabbed the gun from under the pillow and aimed it at the Shapeshifter, althought, the Shapshifter was quicker. It had Rose by her hair and had a knife at Rose's neck. "One small movement, and her head will come off." Sam stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, I dont freaking think so." Dean tackled the Shapeshifter, punching it in the face five times. "Dont _EVER_ pretend to be Rose AGAIN!" Dean took out a gun, pointed it to the Shapeshifters heart and shot three times.

Rose was on the ground, watching the exchange with a shocked expression. "So...the jobs done. Whats next?"

Dean looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding me? Get to bed." He groaned and got off the Shapeshifter, kicking it in the side and then going to the bathroom.

Rose was still on the ground and she smiled and laughed. "Oh, this is gonna be fun.

A/N: Review? :)


	2. Seven Steps Girl

A/N: Did this is an hour, im pretty proud, it's shorter than the last one but this was done by a random Urban Legend I found online and there wasn't much information to work with, so bare with me? Sara Bleakley isn't the girls name, but its MY name for her, I couldn't think of anything else, so yeah. Enjoy ;)

* * *

A man around 32 was walking through the cave below the train tracks, he heard a moan of pain and turned around. "Hello?"

Another moan.

"Do you need help? Are you hurt?"

A scream.

"Where are you?"

Suddenly, a little girl in white appeared behind him. "Won't you stay here with me?" she asked.

The man turned and his heart sped up. "What are you?"

"_Seven steps girl. Seven steps girl_." She chanted and he turned to run, she followed him, walking at first until she sped up. Her face changed, it turned pale white, her eyes went red and she reached out to grab him, throwing him on the train tracks when an on-coming train ran him over.

* * *

"You stand guard!"

"No, you!"

Rose and Dean were fighting over who would check out the body, both wanting to find out before the other. Sam interviened. "How about you both look at it and I stand guard?"

"But...Sammy, it's our thing." Dean protested.

"Yeah, well, Im desperate." Sam stood at the door, looking out the small window.

Rose glared at Dean before moving to examine the body, it was in a hell bad shape. The bones were broken, he was pale and his eyes were blood stained. "Whats up with his eyes?" Rose asked as she lifted a lid to see the blood red eyes. "Im gonna guess that's not normal."

"Good work, Sherlock. Want a cookie?"

"I rather blood."

"Okay, gross."

"_Both of you_!" Sam snapped.

"Sorry." They both mumbled and continued looking at the body.

Rose lifted the mans lip up, looking for any slits. She found none and looked down. "Not a Vampire." her head cocked to the side. "Where are we?"

"A mourge." Dean said and prodded at the mans broken ribs. Rose rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. "OW!"

"I know where we are, I want to know the town!"

"Seven steps." Sam answered and she looked at them expectantly.

"What?" They said at the same time.

Rose, again, rolled her eyes. "You've not heard the Urban Legend?"

Dean realised what she was saying and nodded. "The Seven Steps Girl."

Sam still looked clueless. "The Seven Steps Girl..." Rose started. "You know that young girl who got hit by a train while riding her bike? She was nine and she wanted to be grown up, so she left her house and took her bike to the train tracks that run along the town. She was riding fast and hit a stone, flew infront of the train tracks and got hit. She ended up in the river and she managed to crawl to the cave. She had broken legs so she was using her arms...but her spine managed to be unharmed. There are two ways you can see her. One, you take Seven Steps into the cave and stop by hearing a moan of pain, or you stand by the lake and call 'Seven Steps Girl' seven times and she'll appear. I think the first one is most likely."

Dean was still checking the body but his eyes were on Rose, listening to her telling the story. Sam, however, forgot about guarding the door and listened to her intently. "So, what does she do to her victims?"

Rose looked at the man. "Throw them infront of a train," She answered. "If they are killed instantly then she cuts her wrist and pours blood into their eyes. If not, she holds them under the river until they either drown or until their eyes go bloodshot." She peered closely at the mans eyes. "Looking at this guys eyes, I'd say she cut her wrist."

Dean looked at her fully. "Why would you say that?"

She pointed to the corners of his eyes. "Blood stains."

"Are you sure? Couldn't it be internal bleeding?"

"Dean, im a _Vampire_. I can smell blood from a mile away."

He nodded and looked at Sam. "Guess we have our kind of case, huh?"

Sam smiled. "Ill check out the history feeds, any murders that happened around here. You and Rose go to the library, meet up at the motel when you guys are done." Sam said and disappeared. Rose looked at Dean.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Dean had been nicer towards Rose, mainly because she didn't go off doing her own thing. She sticked with the boys and helped them solve unnecesary cases. She never questioned the stuff they use for hunting, she never complained and she never let them get hurt if she could help it. But, she did backchat, threaten and most of all disappear every night to hunt. Which bothered the brothers because the next day there would be a headline in the newspaper for body being drained of blood. Rose appreciated that they never spoke to her about it, and she never brought it up in return.

* * *

At the library, Rose and Dean had mountains of information around the trains that happened in the past three years.

"Found anything?" Dean asked.

"Not unless a train running a car over counts." Rose sighed and dropped her file. "This is pointless, we've researched over an hour and we've found nothing."

Dean shrugged. "Keep searching, there might be at least one thing."

Rose nodded and got back to work, after awhile Dean smiled and flopped a file down in Rose's lap. "Told you."

She opened the file and saw a picture of a pretty girl, her name was Sara Bleakley. Found dead with two broken legs and bloodshot eyes under the traintracks in a cave. Rose looked at the picture. "White dress. Blonde hair. This is her...her name is Sara?" Rose scoffed. "_Seven Steps,_ thats all that matters." She put the file in her bag and begun packing everything up.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"We're going to go to Sam." She stated obviously.

"Put the file back!"

"We need this, Dean. Ill return it once this bitch is killed, got it?" She turned away from him and stalked out of the library.

* * *

At the motel, Sam had his face in his laptop looking closely when Rose walked in with a grin. "Stop searching, we got it."

"More dead people?"

"Nope, the bitch herself." Rose pulled the file out of her bag and tossed it to him. "Her name is Sara Bleakley, found _dead _in the cave underneath the traintracks, nine years old, white dress. She fits the discription perfectly."

Sam nodded. "Does it say where her body was buried?"

"Yup, right next to the lake she fell in. Theres a bike there, you cant miss it."

Dean walked in, still mad that Rose stole a file from a library but was pretty happy they found out who she was. "So, we salt the bones, burn them and we're done."

"But...we're going to need more information. What if this is coincidence?"

"Bloody Mary and Hookman werent a coincidence." Dean stated and threw a gun full of Rocksalt at him. "Arm up, we're going now."

"It's six pm!" Sam protested and Dean smiled.

"Yeah, Seven Steps girl, kill her at seven, it'll be a damn good amazing story."

Rose piped up. "Yeah! Then it'll be an urban legend!" She smiled at Dean and grabbed one of the guns of Rocksalt. "See you guys there?"

"Whoa, wait your not going alone." Sam said just before Dean did.

"Uh, yeah, I am."

"Uh, no, your not." Dean said before Sam could and smiled in triumph at his brother. "You could get hurt."

Rose's fangs came out and she had Dean pinned to a wall in seconds. "You mean _you_ could get hurt, if anything _you_ should be the one staying." She looked at Sam. "_Both of you_." Her fangs were still bared. "Dont think for _one second_ I wouldn't kill you if I had to. I am going and so are you guys, this is not just your thing anymore! It's _our_ thing!" Turning to look right into Deans face, she said something that made him shiver. "Do you think for even a second, if you did go to hell, that Lillith wouldn't kill him anyway? He needs you alive! You need him alive! You want this to work? _Im coming_." Finally, Rose let go of Dean and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her and took off to the Seven Steps Lake.

Dean looked at Sam. "Ow?"

Sam laughed outright and put the gun in the back of his jeans. "Come on, you baby." He said, picking up a flashlight and some salt, he went out the door and got in Dean's Impala.

The older brother frowned, picked up two more guns, put one in the back of his jeans and held the other firmly. He picked up his flashlight, a piece of pie and was driving to Seven Steps Lake.

* * *

As soon as Rose had taken seven steps into the cave, she heard a gut wreching moan. "Oi, bitch, want to play?" Rose cocked the gun and held it up playfully. "Im always in the mood for a competition."

"Will you stay and play with me?"

The Vampire whirled around to come face to face with Sara, she smirked and aimed the gun at her chest. "Oh, I'll play alright." She was about to pull the trigger but Sara wasn't there, instead, Sara was behind her and breathing down her neck.

"Dont be scared. I can help you, we can be sisters." Sara's eyes went red and her face drained of colour, her hands rising to Rose's neck to throw her infront of the train, instead, Sara flew backwoods and disappeared.

Rose looked around wildly and found Dean, gun aimed behind her shoulder and smoke from the shot airing off. "You saved me." She breathed.

"Dont flatter yourself." Dean walked up to her and looked to see if there was Rocksalt still in her gun. "Ever thought of pulling the trigger?"

Rose gaped. "I was about to but she disappeared! Then she was behind me and enter you!"

He smirked in satisfaction. "Guess I came in just in time, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up and lets _burn_ this bitch."

* * *

Sam had already moved the bike and dug up the remains, her bones lay there and the trio got to work. Sam salted them, Dean had his lighter out and ready and Rose kept look out for Sara. Once the deed was done, they all walked back through the cave when Sam spoke up. "That seemed to easy."

Out of nowhere, Sara grabbed Rose and threw her on the Traintracks.

_OOMPH!_

Rose turned to the right as she heard a whistle, a trains whistle. Sara was ontop of her and pinning her, her hands around Rose's neck in a chokehold. The spirit was definitely strong enough to squeeze tight enough for her head to just pop off and Rose was freaking out. "_GET OFF ME_!" She shrieked, tossing and turning. If she struggled, it would be painful. If she didn't, she would die. Simple as that.

The Winchesters reacted instantly to the shriek, Dean yelled for Sam to go burn the bike and Dean ran up the hill and onto the train tracks, not even thinking about it, he tackled the spirit just like he had with the Shapeshifter. Rose instantly felt the relief when Dean had tackled Sara, and her stomach threatened to explode in butterflies, just like she had with the Shapeshifter.

Another whistle sounded, and Rose could actually see the train. It was 20 meters away. "Dean, come on!" She took him by the scruff of his shirt and hauled him to the ground, he fell on top of her but all we heard was the screams of Sara being run over by the train - again. Both of them were panting by what just happened and they just realised the position they were in.

Dean's front was between her legs and his hands rested one either side of her face, his lips inches from hers. Rose had her legs wide open, she felt a bit like a slut, but she had no idea how it happened. She stared right into his eyes, as if a million messages were sending through. Then they heard another shriek. Dean rolled off of her and helped her up, looking up at the train tracks, Sara was turning a sickenly shade of black and she caught on fire.

Sam rounded the corner, grinning happily that he burned the bike. That smile, however, dropped as he saw her on fire. Well, the poor guy did she his mother and girlfriend on fire...it had to be alot to see another girl with blonde hair and a white dress catching fire. He looked away, at Rose, and smiled. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, with Sam's around her shoulders. It was no secret they had become best friends in the past week, but knowing someone for a whole week and both of them being helplessly attracted to eachother didn't help anything.

It wasn't what you called one of those disney movies where they kissed and ended up happily together, instead, Sam picked Rose up and swung her around so she wasn't facing the train tracks anymore, but she was facing Dean. He watched the embrace and wanted nothing but to turn and just leave it. Like he was going to be jealous of hsi brother and most of all - as if he was going to ruin his brothers happiness. Yes, it was true, Dean had a small, tiny, minature attraction to her but he couldn't exactly help that. He didn't ask to be falling for someone, someone who was exactly like himself, someone who could kill him, someone who was a Vampire.

That didn't matter though, because with Rose? Nothing mattered but both of them were safe. They had all survived and thats all that mattered, she was eager to get to the next destination, what would it be? Witch? Werewolf? Skin Walker? She felt laughter rising through her chest and it made her vibrate, Sam pulled back and looked at her. "What could possibly be funny?" he asked, pleasently amused to find her laughing at a time like this.

"Nothing, really." She told him honestly. "It's just...im excited for the next case." grinning wildly, she walked over to Dean and smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for saving me again." He nodded and motioned to his Impala.

"Time to go." Dean said and started toward the car, getting in the drivers seat and staring out the windshield.

As always, Dean refused to even acknowledge or be nice to her in a situation like this. Sighing, Rose looked at Sam and got into the back seat of the car, hugging her arms to herself and fixing up her black wild hair that had become, indeed, wild. She figured it'd be a birdsnest right now.

"How are you going to save me?" Dean asked.

Sam noticed the look on Dean's face through the windshield, nodded and went back to the lake.

"You dont need to worry about that, okay?"

He sighed. "Im not worried, im curious."

"Curiousity killed the cat."

"Yeah, and Ozzy Osbourne bit the bat's head off." He retorted and turned around in his seat to look at her._ "How are you going to save me?" _He repeated.

This was not something she wanted to talk about, she wanted this to be a secret. "Listen carefully because im only going to say this once." She leaned forward to Dean. "Demons bargain hard when they are scared." Rose smiled in satisfaction while Dean looked at her as if she had told him that she won an egyptian cat and was calling it fluffy.

"That doesn't tell me anything!"

"Exactly."

* * *

The fog was worse then she thought, but she put the container in the ground and stood up, hugging her arms to herself and waited.

"Well, well." Rose turned around slowly, knowing that voice. "If it isn't little Rose Jackson." Rose rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort, but the demon cut her off. "Yes, I know you can kill me, what would you like me to do?"

"Release Dean Winchester from his debt."

"Mhm...and _why_ should I do that?"

The Vampire's mouth turned up in a smirk. "Because if you disagree I can rip your heart out and you will die."

The Demon seemed to ponder this before answering. "I would like something in return, well, we all would."

Rose nodded. "I know, me...in hell...dead."

"Yes, so, do we have a deal?"

Shaking her head, Rose took a threatening step forward. "No, I want to hear you say it."

"I swear on pain of death that Dean Winchester will be released from his debt, Sam Winchester will live and you will take Dean's place in that one year, so, five months."

Rose nodded and the Demon kissed her, and Rose, had to kiss back. "Thank you, Meg."

_A/N: Ooh, Rose is sacrificing herself for a Winchester ;) Okay, poll time, who do you want Rose to end up with? ;) Well...you know...if she lives. R&R!_


	3. Sin City Part 1

So, I decided to stick to the show more so after a bit of a filler it's got an episode in it. Just, with a certain vampire we all know and love ;) Enjoy! By the way, thank you for the reviews, made my whole day.

Disclaimer: I own Rose and that's it.

* * *

Was it only Dean who found something weird about Rose's behaviour? She was so...jumpy whenever he spoke to her, she would stare at him for awhile as if she were gonna lose something very important to her and it was his fault. Then she'd put on a fake smile, say: 'Im fine.' and walk away. He stared outside the window for a long time, thinking about what he could have done to piss Rose off this time. He would apologize, they would smile and watch a movie and then they'd go back to bickering five minutes later. All would be right in the world.

But, no. She constantly drew away from him, like she would have a breakdown and she didn't want him to see. No one could discribe this feeling, it was definitely a mixture of worry, concern and fear. He cared for her, no matter how many times they fought. He would always have her back, no matter what. She was risking herself by saving him from hell and he was being a complete dick to her. He felt bad for all the times they fought, but it was the natural process with them. If anything, she was his best friend. Sam was his brother. Bobby was like his father. Theres no arguing any point.

Sam saw the change too, he wondered what was wrong but knowing Rose. he didn't want to push it. One day, he had asked her what was wrong and it was probably the worse decision he ever made. Rose had slapped him across the face and told him to mind his own buisness, she threatened to drain him dry if he brought it up again and it wasn't that he was afraid of her...it was because she wasn't acting like the Rose he knew, his Rose. Yeah, she threatened alot to get her way with Dean, usually to check out a dead body or go look for some clues by herself.

Mainly, both of them were keeping an eye on Rose incase she would lash out and hurt someone. But she kept her head in the game, she comitted to any case they found - even though all weren't one of their jobs - and tried to get to the bottom of it. She put her heart and soul into cases, desperately looking for a distraction for an hour or two. Sam, right now, was going through the weapons in his bag and tossing some salt to Dean to salt the windows.

With Rose, it wasn't that easy. She was scared. She was going to hell for a guy who hates her. She was doing it for John. As usual, she repeated that to herself, desperately trying to believe it. Like it or not, they did have something going on between them. But she liked Sam. It was like her and Sam were soulmates.

Soulmates dont always end up together.

A voice reminded her, and she wanted to cry in frustration. It wasn't her fault she felt constantly drawn to Dean! It wasn't like she asked for the Winchester brothers to look out for her even when they fought. Usually, it was just some stupid desire thing for both brothers - not love - it couldn't be love. It could never be love.

"Get a hold of yourself, Rose." She muttered to herself, hugging her arms. "It's nothing." But it felt more like she was reassuring herself and thats how she came out of the bathroom after staring in the mirror for ten minutes straight. Sparing Dean a quick glance, she sat on the edge of her bed and took out her gun with Rocksalt that Sam let her keep. They had gotten more stuff from Bobby and decided if she was sticking around; she should be a bit more protected.

After filling up the cartridge with Rocksalt, she cocked the gun and aimed at a picture hanging on the wall. That's when Dean shot out of his seat and tackled the gun out of her hands. "Are you insane?" He asked, standing on the left of her and holding the gun out of her reach. Rose was still in her position but seemed to be able to stare him down. "Wait," he grinned. "dont answer that."

"Relax! I wasn't going to shoot, I was just looking to see if the eye level was good enough for me." She got up and snatched it back, putting it under her pillow and walking towards the window. "Besides, I like this place. It doesn't smell, it has a decent bed, a nice view and the bathroom is...clean, I guess. For a motel out in the middle of nowhere so yeah. Like I would get us kicked out."

Dean, however, had enough of this. Passing his brother with an angry expression, he pulled Rose away from the window to look at him. "What is going on with you? Ever since we killed that girl at Seven Steps you've been acting weird! Now, I know you act weird...seeing as you use people as your own personal juice box, but what the hell?"

Rose knew very well that Dean would confront her sooner or later, she just rather it be later. Sighing, she pulled her arm away from his. "I saved you. Your not going to hell anymore." She walked past him and to the bed, picking up her gun and tossing it to Sam.

"Just like that?" Dean asked, astonished.

"Just like that." She replied and Sam emptied the cartridge and stared at her in confusion.

"Whats this for?" The younger brother asked.

Suddenly, she was scared. She looked down. "Well, now that Dean's saved you wont need me anymore, right? I mean, it's the only reason you kept me around...it is your thing, I was wrong. It wasn't...isn't our thing."

The brothers exchanged looks. "We aren't getting rid of you." Sam said.

"What?" Rose asked, surprised and looked up. Her face suddenly brightened.

Dean laughed. "Your too involved now, we aren't going to just kick you out."

A smile graced Rose's lips and she moved to Sam and kissed his cheek. Rose went to Dean and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

Dean lifted an arm up to hug her back.

"Oh, isn't that just touching." A new voice chided.

All three of them flipped around to face Ruby with her hand on her hip (as usual) with an unsettling smirk. "Oh, did I interupt something? So sorry. Mind if I join?"

Rose was freaking out now, was she here for her now? NOW? She still had four and a half months left! Scared, she backed away a bit. "What do you want, Ruby?" she asked, hands ready to grab her and kill her if she had to.

The demon sighed and rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Rose. It's not time yet, I just came to see Dean to see if he's had his bitch flip yet." smiling in his direction, she waved at Sam and stalked over to him, giving him a hug. "I've missed you."

Sam untangled himself from her arms and held her away. "I haven't."

"What bitch flip? Why would I have a bitch flip?" Dean asked, looking at Rose in confusion.

Ruby's face lit up as she smiled at him. "She hasn't told you?"

"Ruby-" Rose started.

"Rose has bargained her soul for yours." Ruby interuppted and Dean whirled on Rose.

"What? THATS your plan to get me out of hell? You sacrificed yourself!" Dean turned to Ruby. "And you agreed?"

Ruby took her jacket off and threw it on a nearby chair. "Shes the only Vampire that can kill a Demon, if shes out of the picture...we'll be unstoppable. So, she bargained herself for you. I was hesitant at first...but I had a feeling if I didn't agree she would have killed me so, we sealed the deal." she sat on the edge of Sam's bed and crossed her legs underneath her. "Oh, and if your looking for a new case... theres one in Ohio. I'll go help Bobby rebuild the Colt." Ruby smiled and got up, grabbing her jacket.

"Wait, your still helping us?" Sam asked.

"I told you, im not just here to help Dean here get out of his deal, now that you have your bloodsucker...im still going to find more about you Sam." Ruby said and walked towards the door. "Oh, by the way." She opened the door and took out a folder from her messenger bag and threw it to Dean. "Theres your case, have fun."

Dean opened the folder and looked at Sam. "Omens."

Sam sighed. "Thats comforting."

"Not just that, guy blows his head off in a church."

Rose grinned. "What are we waiting for?" She picked up her duffel bag and grabbed the impala keys. "Hey, Dean?" She smiled sweetly at him. "Can I drive?"

Dean regarded her thoughtfully. "Just this once."

Rose jumped up and down and ran to the impala and got in the front seat. She stuck her keys in the ignition and turned it on. "God, this is a good car. Ah, hell...im sounding like Dean."

* * *

Over ten minutes driving in the car and Rose was just heading to Ohio, everytime the boys tried to talk she'd shut them off and go faster.

"Rose-" Sam started.

"Where in Ohio are we going?"

"Elizabethville." Dean answered, flipping through the folder. "Are you sure this isn't some crazy suicide?" he asked Sam.

"Well, it's all we got. And I think Rose is getting cramped in that motel, she needs to get out." his brows furrowed. "How long have you got?"

"Four and a half months." She answered, smiling.

Before Dean could blow his top again, his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"Wanna tell me why theres a Barbie Demon in my backyard?" Bobby asked.

Dean chuckled. "Thats Ruby, shes there to help with the Colt...but if she does something, shoot her for me?"

Rose laughed and drove faster.

"Who was that?" Bobby asked, hearing Rose's laugh.

"That's Rose, shes a Vampire."

"You ijit's! First you send a Demon over and now your working with a Vampire?"

Rose took the phone from Dean. "Hey, it's Rose. Dont worry, Dean's out of hell now. I saved him. You can count on me." She handed the phone back to Dean and listened to Bobby's happy laughter from the other end. She smiled.

* * *

"I want to talk to the priest!" Rose protested.

Dean sighed, he and Rose were once again arguing over who would go talk to the priest. And, as usual, Rose was being stubborn and insisting she should be the one to talk to the priest. Claiming she could get him to talk more then the two boys could in a second. After ten minutes of more insisting, sighing and yelling; Sam told both of them to go and he would go check into a motel.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I find the good motel's anyway." Sam took the keys from Rose and headed towards the Impala.

Rose waved to Sam and bounded up the steps of the church and walked up towards the priest with Dean right behind her. "We're here about the death that occured yesterday." Rose said and took out the fake ID that Sam had made. Dean took his out and showed the priest.

The priest nodded and walked up the aisle. "I saw it myself."

"Then this shouldn't take long." Dean said.

"Andy hasn't been here in weeks, use to come every sunday." The priest said and nodded towards the balcony. "That's where it happened."

"When did he stop coming?" Rose asked.

"Two months ago."

Dean took out his notepad and started writing it all down, he was half listening. All he could think about was Rose going to hell...he had thought she would kill any Demon that showed up till there were none left at all to save him, not banish herself to the pit. "What's the town like?" Dean asked, finally snapping out of his sleepy state.

The priests face changed into one of sorrow. "It use to be a town you could be proud of. Then it changed. We all cared about it eachother...Andy use to sing in the choir. Then he just wasn't Andy anymore."

"How do you mean?" Rose asked, looking at him in confusion.

"He gambled, cheated on his wife, ruined his buisness."

Dean spoke up. "Do you know the man who killed those people in the hobby shop?"

"Good man, Tony Perkins." The priest replied sadly.

"Did he just...change too?" Rose asked.

"Well, yes. I guess so. Same time as Andy...two months ago."

"Thank you, father." Dean said and steered Rose towards the the scene of the crime while the priest walked away. "What do you think?"

"Two months ago, you and your brother opened up the devils gate and suddenly this town turns into slaughterville. Not a coincidence." Rose answered, looking up at where Andy shot himself. "Let's go see Sam."

* * *

At the motel, Sam was reading about omen's and his head was starting to hurt like hell. He was staring at the bright screen for over an hour now, waiting for Dean and Rose to come back. He sent them a text message ten mintues ago saying where they were staying and was up waiting for them. The knock on the door sent him running and opening it. "About time." He said.

The door across from him opened and Dean turned to look at the man. Fully decked out like a ganster and looking through his wallet. "Richie?"

"Dean Winchester!" the man greeted with a smile.

"Come on in." Dean smiled, holding the door open.

Richie handed the blonde girl some money and turned towards Dean. "My...step-sister."

Rose rolled her eyes and walked into the motel, sitting down on one of the beds. "How do you two know eachother?" She asked, looking up at the mirror on the roof, checking her reflection.

"Sammy was at school. It was in..."

"Canarsie, right?" Richie said.

"Yeah!" Dean grinned.

"Should have seen the rack on this broad, tragedy when I had to gank her."

"Wait. Who killed her? Your ass was toast before I showed up."

"Forgot how funny this guy was."

"You're gonna get yourself killed."

Richie's phone started to ring and Rose covered her ears at the crappy ringtone. "Word's hurt." Richie said and answered the phone. "Yeah? No, not now, later." He hung up and sat on the orange couch at the far end of the room.

"So, you got anything?" Dean asked.

"You mean the demons? No."

"As usual. What about your sister back there?"

"Oh, she had the devil in her, believe me."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Can we stop with the sexist jokes and get to work?

"And whose this fiesty girl?"

Rose smirked and had Richie by the throat in a blink of an eye. "Vampire."

"Whoa, Rose, hold up." Sam said and started un-packing his duffel.

Rose let Richie go and sat back on the bed.

"So, any nice guy turned douche? Apart from Andy and Perkins?" Dean asked, throwing his duffel on the bed Rose was on. She pushed the Duffel off the bed and spread out, grinning at Dean.

"There's trotter." Richie said, standing up. "Use to be head of the rotary club, then they say he turned bastard all of a sudden."

"Sounds like someone I know." Rose said, looking straight at Richie.

Richie winked. "Got the gambling, hookers, he owns this town. He'll be at his bar soon if you want to find him."

* * *

Part two is next chapter (: R&R!


	4. Sin City Part 2

**Ha, finally! A new chapter to his incredibly so far boring story. It will get better deeper in. _I swear. _I have gotten a little more discriptive in my writing, hope that helps. Im sort of just coming back into this story and if you keep reviewing and keeping me motivated, I might just upload more quicker? **

**Just before you read this, this part 2 is just my little addition to the episode. Part 3 will be continuing with the rest of the episode, only altered a little because of dear little Rose. **

**Disclaimer- Do not own anything. **

* * *

At the bar, Rose sat in a booth with Sam across from her. He looked around, trying to catch the demon that was killing people. Rose smiled at how hard he concentrated, his nose scrunched up, eyebrows pulled together and his eyes narrowed. It was cute. It was different from his puppy dog look that he used many times on her before. His green eyes would soften considerably, his lips would turn into a pout and his forehead relaxed with this helpless look. It made you want to just hug him.

Dean was currently chatting up a bartender and Rose didn't listen to it, she didn't need to. If he wanted her to listen he would sit down and Sam was watching him for that signal. Every now and then, Sam's hardened eyes would flutter to hers and she'd catch them, holding them until it was neccesary for him to look away. She grinned, triumph spreading through her veins.

It took a long time for Rose to get used to being around too many people, the blood was too hard to resist at first. She had the hang of it now, but there were glass bottles here that could easily cut someone and she'd be screwed. Thinking of blood made her very aware of the pulsing blood running through Sam's veins and her eyes locked on his neck. His head was turned to the bar so she got a full view. Her mind flashed to visions of her killing him, tasting the sweet blood that she imagined so many times before.

Rose wasn't like most Vampires. That was true enough. One, she could control thirst. She wasn't on a desperate attempt to drink blood everytime she passed a person on the street. She had no idea why. Two, she could kill Demons. And that was not very easy for hunters. They have to have a special gun and knife involved. Speaking of, the Colt was currently in the waistband of her jeans, pressing against the small of her back with every small movement she made. It was suddenly very cold to her and she wanted nothing more then to give it to one of the Winchesters to defend themselves.

Over the two weeks they had been together, they had grown to trust her a lot more. Counting on her to protect them, work cases and be their frenemy. Well, Dean's frenemy. Speaking of Dean, he had grown distant from her. As soon as they made it to Ohio and Richie had overly flirted with her, he barely spoke to her. She didn't know if it was because she was rude to his friend or if he was just being, well, Dean. She thought they were passed the awkward stage of Vampires and Hunters having an agreement right now. Well, two hunters and one special Vampire.

Sam looked at her, aware that she had been staring at the table for some time now without watching her smile from the corner of his eye. He turned to fully face her and bumped her knee with his under the table. She looked up and he gave her a confused look. "Are you okay?"

Rose opened her mouth to answer then sighed. With a nod, she slipped out of the booth. "_I need to feed_." She said, turning to leave.

A hand grabbed her arm and tugged her. She ended up on Sam's lap and he look startled that she had let someone pull her that hard. He released her arm and swallowed. "You fed this morning."

Licking her lips, Rose stared at the vein in his neck. "Your nervous. Your blood pulse is quickening and its blocking every other sound out of my hearing range. Thats dangerous. Especially when I need to be ont he lookout. I'll only be ten minutes, if Dean gives the signal then go tell him where I've gone and say i'll meet him out the back." Rose took the Colt from her jeans and slowly slid it into the inside of his jacket, fastening it into the pocket. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and stood up, leaving as fast as she could without letting on lookers see.

* * *

Once outside, Rose gasped for fresh air. Being that close to Sam was not a good thing. And when she kissed his cheek? Ugh, she could feel the blood rush to his cheeks in a blush. It made it that much harder to leave. It took every ounce of her being not to run out with her supernatural speed. She could only guess what was going on in Sam's head right now. Did he think she was an animal? Needing to feed on a innocent person just to spare his blood? And possibly life?

She sighed heavily and smoothed down the silky purple dress she wore. Of course the boys were all about distractions and bait, obviously thinking her looks could make her pass as a hooker in the silk dress that clutched to every curve of her body. It stuck to places that shouldn't be seen with the normal amount of clothes on. The white heels she had on were not so comfortable either. The dress had landed above her knees and the white stilleto heels were very easy to spot because of the short dress. They stood out against the night sky.

A group of guys around the corner whistled at her and she smiled at them. You need to feed, she told herself. This is pure hunger, do not get distracted. Walking - slinking - over, she moved her hips to sway with the beat inside the bar and showed her pearly white toothed smile to the group of three men. "Could any of you help me? I seem to have lost my purse when I went through the ally way, I need some assistance." She strained the word, knowing it came out in a husky hiss.

Rose sniffed slightly, smelling each one of her targets discreetly. The one to the left of her, the bulky man with long brown hair. A+ Positive. Smiling in satisfaction, she put a hand on his upper arm and pressed her silk covered body, into his. "Maybe you?"

The smirk on his face showed how much ego was buried underneath all that hair. Which was a forest. Rose had put her thick black hair up to rest ontop of her head, slight trendils falling down. But this guy standing infront of her, his hair was matted and obviously hadn't been washed in a decade. But he was her type. Litearlly. She would take whatever she could as long as it stopped her from killing Sam. That was the only motivation she needed as she clasped his hand and pulled him away from his friends and into the alley.

Rose walked back into the bar, licking the remaining blood off of her lips. It was amazing. It was a thrill when you drank the blood you craved the most, like you could get high put a drop. Now that she was fully fed, she was ready to take on her role as the hot slut. Smirking to herself, she swayed her way through the many people and up to where Sam was sitting with Dean across from him. They had their heads bowed while they spoke in hushed tones. Her arrival did not go un-noticed by the boys.

They both stared as her hips swayed, her high heels seemed to make her walk differently and the look on her face was deviously develish. Her smirk grew when their eyes seemed to rake down her body at the same time. It was awarding knowing that both of the Winchesters couldn't take their eyes off of her for even a second to realise that they were in a demon town. Her eyes fluttered away from them and to the priest that sat at the counter on a stall, watching her. Lust clouding his eyes.

She could even make the lord's followers sin.

A bubbly laugh escaped her glossly lips when she reached their table. "Was the entrance enough to sell the fact that im available?" she asked, looking at both of their faces. Sam was more surprised then in desire, as if he had no idea she had that sort of demon hidden in her. Dean was, well, hes lust's twin. His pupils had dialated considerably.

They both nodded and Dean snapped out of it quickly. "Think you can go sweet talk one of the bartenders?"

"Maybe not sweet talk. I do have other languages that might flatter them." She winked and walked away, once again, swaying her hips.

At the counter, she slid into the stool, crossing her left leg over her right and giving a sultry smirk at the priest next to her. She brushed her thigh against his. "Father, I didn't expect to see you here."

His expression mirrored hers. "Likewise. I didn't know you had it in you, to be honest. A detective by day, sexy hooker by night." He slid closer to her and licked his lips.

Her stormy grey eyes probably reflected how she was feeling right now. After a good hit of blood and a guy saying good things about you, how could you not feel a little desire? Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his and slung her arms around his neck. The priest stood from his seat and managed to uncurl her legs and step between them, this hardness pressing to her thigh. She sighed into his mouth and curled her tounge around his when he had granted entrance.

The brothers watched across the room, both of them painfully aware that Rose was enjoying this. By the sounds she was making at least. Of course their were heaps of people making out and groping, heaps of moans had filled the room but hers were the ones they could hear the most. Sam looked away, he couldnt take another second of watching Rose do that. All he could imagine was him there instead of the Father. He was falling for a Vampire, hell, he already fell for her. Watching her with another guy was just too painful for him to watch.

Dean stared at them. Good, he was falling for it. If Rose could get him out of the bar long enough to win him over, she could get more information about Trotter. But that didnt stop the painful feeling from his chest disappear. It worsened it, knowing that she would have to sleep with him to get it out of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brother look like he was going to punch a hole in the wall because of Rose's actions. Im falling for the girl my brother loves, he thought. Worst. Brother. Ever.

The brothers eyes had reluctantly watched Rose's hand wander down his stomach and to the jackpot. Until her hand gripped his and she whispered in his ear. He nodded and she pulled him out of stool. He took lead now, with her trailing behind, hands linked. She threw a look over her shoulder at the boys and smiled softly before moving closer to the priest who moved his hand from hers to grip her butt. Rose turned away from the boys and giggled effectively, wrapping an arm around his waist.

* * *

**Okay, thats enough for tonight. I need sleep and I thought I might aswell upload the chapter. I hope this is more discriptive then the rest of the chapters. I have taken a liking to the subject ENGLISH. I have made a tumblr, the link is on my profile so you can know when I update which will be more frequent since I've gotten back into it now. Thanks for reading, review!**


End file.
